When a user submits personal data to a remote service (e.g., cloud-based service), there is no guarantee that the personal data will remain secure or even that the service will produce correct results. At best, the service may have a privacy policy and limit the liability of the service in case of a data breach. However, recent headlines have provided examples of how vulnerability in an operating system, a library, or an application (e.g., software application) may enable personal data to be accessed.